1. The Problem to be Solved
Tractor-trailers are connected to each other by a conventional hitch so that there is angulation of motion and rotation between the tractor and the trailer. This configuration may produce trailer sway and jack-knifing which consequently may interfere with driver control. Consequently, accidents occur, resulting in property damage, personal injury, and loss of life.
There have been attempts in the prior art to limit mechanically the degree of rotation of the trailer relative to the tractor. However, these do not achieve total elimination of jack-knifing. A solution is needed so that the commercial trucker and recreational driver do not have to deal with this problem.
The Present Invention generally relates to elimination of jack-knifing of tractor-trailers, and specifically to the fixed hitch between the tractor and the trailer.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The following prior art presents examples of this attempt to limit the degree of hitch rotation, instability, sway, and jack-knifing between the tractor and the trailer; but none eliminate jack-knifing, trailer swing, or achieve the necessary degree of stability of the Present Invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,135 issued to Hamilton teaches a tractor vehicle having only two wheels, instead of four, and a third dolly wheel in the front middle which is lowered and utilized only when the tractor vehicle is detached from the trailer. However, the trailer is attached to the tractor vehicle by a relatively unstable prior art rotational hitch. This arrangement does not eliminate trailer swing and/or jack-knifing, in that there are two separate chassis arrangements joined together by a middle coupling. By contrast, the Present Invention provides trailer reinforcement rods terminating in front trailer extensions and receptor channels running through the length of the trailer vehicle so as to provide single chassis stability. In addition, in the Present Invention, the tractor vehicle is four-wheeled rather than two, with four-wheel drive power and four-wheel synchronized steering. Further, the third dolly wheel Hamilton is utilized only for stabilization of the tractor vehicle when it is detached from the trailer. By contrast, the Present Invention provides for a totally independent four wheel tractor vehicle when detached from the trailer. For commercial purposes, this independent tractor may be attached to another trailer, or for recreational purposes may be used as an ordinary passenger vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,403 issued to Hawkins discloses a conventional tractor-trailer arrangement of prior art with the added limitation of angular movement. However, Hawkins does not eliminate angular movement, trailer swing, or jack-knifing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,037 issued to Kaplenski adds to the prior art by disclosing a variation of conventional rotational coupling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,831 issued to Buday discloses a motor home assembly wherein connection of the tractor and trailer is by the rear tip of the chassis of the tow vehicle with the front tip of the chassis of the trailer secured by pins providing a relatively weak connection. By contrast, in the Present Invention, the tractor and trailer are connected so that the chassis extensions protruding from the front end of the trailer are so constructed that they can slide into the receptor channels of the chassis through the length of the tractor, rear to front, which essentially produces a firm single chassis vehicle. Further, the tow vehicle of Buday has front wheel drive. The Present Invention provides for a four-wheel drive powered vehicle and four-wheel synchronized steering.